la nuit où je suis morte
by Aky
Summary: comment a t'il pu la tuer, elle...hermione...notre hermione!
1. Adieu Hermione

La nuit où je suis morte

Cela faisait bientôt 15 minute qu'elle courait vers elle ne savait où, poursuivie par eux, depuis qu'elle avait quitte sa maison avec hâte découvrant, choquée et abattue le massacre qui avait eu lieu quelque heure plutôt chez elle

Ils sont morts! Ils sont morts!

Voilà ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement jusqu'au moment où elle avait entendu des bruits dans la pièce a coté.

Mais qui était-ce?

Eux?

Non, pas eux…..plus jamais eux!

Effrayée, tremblante mais toujours courageuse, une griffondor dans toute sa splendeur malgré le drame qui la touchait, elle s'approcha, bien décidée a mettre un visage sur le véritable agresseur de ses parents!

O bien sur , elle savait que ce dernier faisait parti des mangemort, cela ne faisait aucun doutes mais elle devait le voir elle devait savoir de façon a lui faire regretter ce geste qui en ce soir d'été avait changé la vie de Hermione Granger a tout jamais.

Elle s'approcha , silencieuse comme une louve en pleine chasse, prudente mais sur d'elle. De toute façon elle devait savoir!

Plus que quelques mètres et le visage de son nouvel ennemi numéro un allait bientôt lui apparaître.

- encore un effort ma fille, tu ne peux pas le laisser filer, pas lui!

Elle aperçut alors une silhouette, vaguement familière, puis une voie qui malgré ses ressentiments envers cette personne l'apaisait.

- mais je deviens folle, c'est pas possible, pourtant cette voie, non ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peu pas être….

Harry Potter!

Son meilleur ami se tenait dressé devant elle, le visage strict, la baguette dressée et l'air mauvais.

- Harry, mais qu'est ce que cela signifie, que fais-tu…. Mes parents….Harry, ne me dis pas que…

- tais toi, j'ai libéré le monde de tes moldus de parents, eux qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de donner au monde magique une sang de bourbes de plus… et d'ailleurs, ma chère, tu es la prochaine sur la liste.

Hermione n'en revenait pas son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, son confident était désormais du coté du mage noir et voulait la tuer.

-mais Harry, c'est incompréhensible, de quoi tu parle.. Je ne comprend pas…

-il n'y a rien a comprendre, et il leva sa baguette …..AVADA KEDAVRA

Le corps d'Hermione s'effondra alors, accompagné dune unique larme où tout son malheur avait pourtant était réuni, une unique larme qui pourtant voulait tout dire.


	2. Mauvaise nouvelle

Mauvaise nouvelle 

Abattu, voilà l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Ron Weasley au moment où Albus Dumbledore lui apprit la terrible nouvelle:  
-Hermione Granger est morte cette nuit!  
Sobre et direct, tel avait été le professeur mais vu les circonstances de cette mort, il valait peut être mieux agir de la sorte. Une seule question s'imposa alors au jeune homme: qui?  
-Lui, répondit simplement le vieil homme;  
Voilà réponse que Ron craignait justement d'entendre. Il savait très bien ce que ce LUI signifiait, pas Voldemort, ni l'un de ces mangemorts, mais bien lui, son meilleur ami, son frère, Harry Potter.  
-comment avez pu laisser faire ça, chuchota t'il, comment avez pu lui laisser faire CA! Cria Ron. Je vous avez pourtant prévenu que depuis le début des vacances qu'il était devenu étrange, que la nuit il faisait des rêves bizarre dans lesquels il parlait beaucoup de mort et bien que je ne soit pas du genre m'inquiéter pour se genre de chose je vous ai quand même envoyer un hibou pour vous faire par de mes craintes. Mais vous avez tellement confiance en votre sauveur que vous n'avez même pas fait attention a ce que je vous ai dit et maintenant regarder le résultat, j'ai perdu un frère, il baissa d'un ton, et je l'ai perdu….elle.  
- votre chagrin est normal, M Weasley, vous devriez allé vous reposer, c'est une nouvelle difficile a digérer, je vais vous laisser

-professeur? apella Ron  
-oui

-ou est il maintenant?  
-nous l'ignorons M Weasley, nos aurors ont perdu sa trace dans la nuit

-mais bon sens que lui est il arrivait pour qu'il réagisse comme ça professeur?  
-je ne le sais pas encore jeune homme mais je vous promet que je ne vous laisserai pas dans l'inconnu. Je vous tiendrai au courant, Ron, répondit Dumbledore enle regardant dans les yeux, nous arriverons a le savoirs par tout les moyens. Au revoir M Weasley.

Dumbledore laissa alors Ron seul, au moment ou il passa la porte, ce dernier fondit en larme en repensant a ses amis perdus, à sa vie brisée en a peine une nuit

- comment a t-il réagit, demanda Molly Weasley, en larmes, en voyant redescendre Dumbledore.  
- très courageusement, Molly, peut être trop mais une chose est sur, il va avoir besoin de votre amour et de votre soutient pour se remettre de cette terrible affaire

-Dumbledore, l'interrogea M Weasley, savons nous ce qui a bien pu arriver a Harry pour qu'il agisse de la sorte envers Hermione?  
-Arthur, Molly, Harry n'était plus vraiment le même depuis quelque temps comme me l'avait écrit votre fils il y a une quinzaine de jours et il est vrai que je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention les premiers temps seulement comme il n'était plus a l'école, que Voldemort n'avait pas refait surface cette année je ne me suis pas inquiété outre mesure et c'est la que j'ai eu tort.  
Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière mais je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder a le savoir, M Potter n'a sûrement pas agit de la sorte pour ne pas donner suite après. Nous devons attendre qu'il refasse surface ou bien qu'il soit trouvé par les aurors mais je ne compte pas trop la dessus, malheureusement.  
Mes amis, je doit rentrer a Poudlard, j'ai plusieurs chose a mettre au point, liée plus ou moins a cette histoire. Je repasserai dans quelque jours voir comment vous allez tous et vous apporter, je l'espère, de meilleures nouvelles; bonsoirs

-bonsoir, Albus

A suivre…


	3. un esprit tourmenté

Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il courait à travers bois, vers il ne savait où.  
Il se sentait sale, bien qu'il n'est pas eu besoin de faire couler le sang, il avait l'impression d'en être recouvert!  
Je ne connaissait même pas ce couple, ni leur fille…  
Courir! Il en avait besoin pour faire le vide en lui!  
Cet homme, son maître, comme il se faisait appeler, avait réussi à le persuader que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de cette manière et que c'était à cause de cette famille qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. Il faut dire que son maître avait de très bon moyen de persuasion!

A chaque fois qu' il sortait de leurs réunions privées, il avait l'impression d'en savoir encore moins qu'avant sur lui même. Mais bon sens, il avait tué 3 personnes en une soirée, poussé par la puissance de son «maître», ce rappelant que celui-ci était partout. Il avait bien vu la silhouette du bras droit du seigneur noir, Malfoy en repartant de chez les Grangers.

Cet homme, il ne pouvait pas le sentir, derrière ce sourire froid et ces yeux dénudés d'expression, Larry, puisque c'était apparemment comme ça qu'il s'appelait, toujours d'après son «maître» voyait la haine qu'éprouvait Malfoy envers lui.  
Voilà ce qui l'avait poussé a commettre ce meurtre, la crainte de son «maître», de ses disciples, et le besoin de savoir.  
Après tout, c'était chez Voldemort qu'il s'était réveillé il y a quelque jour, c'est ce dernier qui lui avait expliqué son passé.  
S'il lui a fait l'honneur de pouvoir tuer cette famille lui même, c'était pour pouvoir assouvir la vengeance de sa vie volée par les Grangers.  
Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions, on ne juge pas son maître, on lui obéit et on le remercie d'être à son service.  
Larry calma son allure, rassuré, et transplana vers le QG de son seigneur pour lui rapporter ses actes de la soirée et en apprendre plus sur lui même comme lui avait promis Voldemort.

A suivre…..

Voilà on en apprend un peu plus sur Harry( que vous aurez j'espère reconnu dans le personnage de Larry! Je me suis pas trop foulée pour le prénom faut dire!) dans ce chapitre. La suite rapidement! Des que viens l'inspiration.

Réponse aux reviews ( en fait à LA review)

Merci a Mélusie qui a été la première a m'en envoyer!  
Voilà un chapitre qui doit sûrement répondre a tes questions sur Harry, bien que tout ne soit pas encore révéler. J'espère qui te plaira aussi comme les 2 précédents!  
Encore merci!

Quand aux autres, n'hésitez pas, un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir, comme ça on voit ce qui plait et ce qui ne plait pas!

Je sais aussi que pour le moment l'histoire est très narrative et manque de dialogue ( pour lesquels je ne suis pas très douée d'ailleurs) mais la suite devrait être plus dialoguée pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop récit! Et ça existe! Moi la première je préfère lire des dialogues mais j'écris pourtant beaucoup de récit!  
Enfin assez de blabla!  
A bientôt pour la suite!  
Aky


	4. Seuls

Ron….! Ron…! Ne m'abandonne pas…..Ne m'abandonne pas….RON!

Ron Weasley se réveilla en sursaut! Ce rêve, toujours ce satané rêve où elle l'appelait au secours.  
Il s'effondra une fois de plus en larmes.

------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Jeudi premier septembre 2005, date tellement redoutée par Ron Weasley. Aujourd'hui il faisait sa derniere rentrée à Poudlard…..seul.  
Depuis l'affaire Granger, comme se plaisaient a l'appeler les Aurores s'assignés à l enquête, Harry n'état pas réapparu et l'enterrement d'd'Hermione avait eu lieu. Ron n'avait pas vu son amie dans le cercueil. Quand il était arrivé le matin,celui-ci était déjà scellé et a vrai dire Ron n'avait en fait jamais vu le corps d'd'Hermione depuis la nuit de sa mort.  
Le jour de l'enterrement c'était déroulé comme un film où il n'aurai été qu spectateur. Toute sa famille avait présenté ses condoléances aux Grangers et lui il s'était contenté, toute la journée de fixé cette prison de bois qui emmenait son amie pour son dernier voyage définitivement sans lui.  
Depuis ce jour Ron n'était que le fantôme de lui même et la nouvelle rentrée scolaire qui se présentait devant lui lui faisait le même effet qu'un jour normal….elle le rendait indifférent.

Froid, elle avait tellement froid. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était coincée dans ces cachot, qu'elle ne voyait personne sauf la main qui lui jetait a manger chaque jour.  
De temps en temps ….. Des cris, des hurlement à vous glacer le sang ( s'il était possible d'avoir encore plus froid) et après un silence si pesant qu'elle n'osait bouger de peur de le rompre.  
Lorsque la première fois elle avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, on lui avait dit de se taire, la deuxième fois on l'avait menacé, la troisième……elle ne voulait même plus y penser.  
Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, comment elle était arrivée la. Elle revoyait encore Harry se penchait vers elle et lançait l Avada et elle attendant une mort qui ne venait pas puis plus rien, le noir complet et elle s'était ensuite réveillée la, seule dans ces cachots froids, humides et surtout Inconnus.

Tout était calme, bien trop calme. Rare était les sorties que le maître autorisé et de toute façon il n'avait pas le droit d'y participer. Pourtant aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été le préférait du maître, avec Malfoy bien sur mais lui, c'est différent, son père lui avait déjà tracé le chemin alors que Larry lui avait gagné ses galons par sa sueur et son sang, enfin plutôt celui de ses victimes mais bon, passons.  
Et puis, il y avait la «nouvelle» qui l'intriguée. Il n'avait pu l'apercevoir qu'un bref moment mais cette fille lui semblait familière. En plus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le maître la gardait éternellement dans ses cachots sans rien faire, les prisonnier, soit on les torture, soit on les tue mais on les laisse pas au chaud dans leur chambre»

Ca y est le moment tant redouté était arrivé pour Ron. Après voir réussi a rester seul tout le long du trajet dans le Poudlard express, il allait devoir faire face à une horde d'élèves avec leurs regards compatissants, leurs chuchotements et bien sur les questions sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé!  
Il pénétra dan la grande salle et se dirigea directement vers une place vide à la table des griffonner. Les bavardages de ses amis autour de lui cessèrent automatiquement pou que commence ce qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter…. Qu'on est de la pitié pour lui.  
Il n'adressa pourtant la parole a personne pendant tout le banquet et ses amis respectèrent son silence. Il monta ensuite se coucher . Au passage, il passa devant le lit de Harry….desesperement vide.  
Mais bon sang, où est-tu Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer?  
Il s'endormi sur cette pensée près a vivre l'année la plus horrible de sa vie.

A suivre.  
Épisode pas très passionnant je vous l'accorde mais il faut plutôt le voir comme une transition et une façon pour moi de vous montrer que je n'est pas abandonné la fic.

Je nous vous promet par contre pas la suite rapidement à case, comme un peu tout le monde, la reprise des cours néanmoins comme je l'ai déjà dit je n'abandonne pas la fic.  
Il y a encore 2h je ne pensais pas écrire ce soir et pourtant voilà un chapitre ( que je n'aurait peut etre pas du écrire mais bon passons)  
Le prochain arrivera donc qu'en l'envi me reprendra comme ce soir, c'est a dire, on ne sait pas quand. En attendant je vais me rafraîchir les idées ac H P et le prince de sang mélé ça me remettra dans l'univers H P Bisous a tous Aky 


End file.
